


A Study in Domesticity

by ussdisco



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdisco/pseuds/ussdisco
Summary: A series of snippets of Luccino and Otávio’s private lives in their new home. Domestic bliss.





	1. they bonk

Luccino liked to watch Otávio squirm.

It was hot, in a way, to see Otávio’s hand gripping on the bed sheets. Helpless. His cheeks red and chest flushed and heaving, his eyes rolling back as Luccino’s hand clenched around his length.

Maybe it was the way Otávio jerked and whined piteously when Luccino gripped tighter, letting out a small laugh as Otávio struggled to keep his voice down. He mentally thanked the fortunate coincidence that led to them renting the bedroom with decently thick walls.

Those came in handy.

Whatever it was, Luccino found it mesmerizing. There was something about the way Otávio tried to lift his hips to get more of himself inside Luccino’s palm, panting in frustration when Luccino slowly slipped off of him.

“I’ll go get some more lube, stay put-” Luccino murmured, giving Otávio’s lips a soft peck. Otávio was writhing, brought to the brink from Luccino’s seemingly endless teasing. “L-Luccino” he gasped, completely out of breath. “I’m two seconds away from blowing it” That elicited a half-hearted laugh from Luccino, who puckered his lips in mock disappointment “Oh, honey, didn’t you just blow me couple minutes ago? I know you have a thing for using that mouth of yours, but-”

Otávio, who somehow still had the nerve to _blush_ at that, let out a humourless chuckle, gripping Luccino’s forearm even tighter “Maybe you should return the favor, don’t you think?” Luccino was only made much more smug at that, as he moved his mouth lower and lower, but not before leaving one cheeky mark on his lover’s pale hip.

Otávio did majorly get off on using his mouth on Luccino’s body, but it wasn’t enough, nothing was ever enough when it came to Luccino. Otávio warmed considerably at that thought, and he felt heat creeping up onto his cheeks at the memory of just how hot he felt swallowing his lover’s load whole, licking his lips as if congratulating himself for a job well done.

Luccino’s head ducked even lower, his mouth - _finally_ \- clamping on Otávio’s cock, sending hot shudders all through the man’s body when he felt the ever so slightest scraping from Luccino’s teeth over his shaft.

Otávio groaned, a little desperately, and buried his hands into Luccino’s hair, smacking the back of his head back into the pillows when Luccino tightened his lips.

The major looked down in modest surprise when he felt a slight discomfort flashing through. He looked downwards at Luccino, the mechanic hazily gazing back as he worked on him with his mouth. There was a single finger slipping inside him.

“Oh god, are you-” he moaned,Luccino easing his way up to the head and releasing it from his mouth. “Tell me if it hurts, alright?”

Otávio could only nod, his lips mildly parted as he let out another long moan.

Luccino spread Otávio’s legs even more over the already messy bed sheets, circling the major’s entrance before carefully inserting another finger.

The mechanic continued to work with his mouth, giving Otávio’s shaft sloppy kisses in sync with the movements of his fingers inside. The sudden pressure on his prostate had Otávio’s hips jutting off the bed, his hands gripping on the bed sheets ever so tightly

“Luccino, p-please–” Otávio groaned, his head falling back “Luccino, I need more”. It would never cease to feel foreign, but there was something about being claimed in the most intimate of ways that would just _do it_ for him.

Luccino hummed around Otávio’s shaft, crooking his fingers repeatedly, timing it with the bobs of his head and reducing Otávio to a whimpering mess.

Luccino squeezed him tighter, harder, and by the time Otávio hit the back of his throat, Otávio couldn’t barely breathe.

His voice was already cracking from moaning so loudly, the pressure building up and ready to snap at any moment.

“L-Luccino, I can’t-”

Luccino looked up at him just as he hollowed his cheeks, his nose hitting Otávio’s pelvis as he took him in to the hilt. Another hum; Luccino moved his fingers inside just right, and then Otávio was crying out breathlessly, blinding pleasure assaulting him as he came in thick spurts down Luccino’s throat.

Otávio went completely slack, shuddering and trying to catch his breath, whimpering as Luccino removed his fingers. He felt numb, pleasantly numb, as Luccino moved up to straddle his lap, mouth nuzzling into his neck and kissing the flushed skin.

They lay in that position for a while, Otávio’s breath slowly evening out, his eyes closed.

That view would never fail to make Luccino smile. His husband, his Major, so at ease with the world - so at ease with _himself_.

Otávio had been shaped by a life of “howevers”. Born from a misfortune in the genetic lottery, the Major had been forced to define the concept of solitude in his early childhood. Otávio found in the homeland a refinement of belonging, the first real opportunity to chant the word “brother” without the weight of the memory that he never had the chance to cherish blood ties.

He discovered the price of emptiness very early, an anguish that had materialized itself in the constant need to please his army superiors. Every reproach echoed the solitude inherent to his life at the orphanage.

Otávio wore his uniform with body and soul, being part of the army in the deepest sense, seeking to be a bastion of its principles. In commanding his troop, he felt the satisfaction of seeing himself not only as part of a group, but as an essential component of something like never before.

His love for Luccino was pure, unalienable. Luccino saw him for who he really was. For the first time in his entire life, Otavio could strip himself bare of his brash, larger-than-life attitude, that was forged by the desire to make justice to his uniform. The realization that he didn’t need to be in command, that he could let go without the looming insecurity of being perceived as anything less than a bastion for military stiffness, was a experience that he would not trade for anything.

Luccino guided him through a long and harsh path of self-discovery. The mechanic proved that it was alright to give in, to strip himself away from the constraints that kept him inside a box of perceived masculinity. Learning to embrace his own willingness to be submissive was a nuanced journey, but one that he was grateful of trailing with Luccino at his side.

“Come here,” Otávio mumbled, gently placing a hand on the back of his lover’s head. the mechanic chuckled, moving his eyes up to face Otávio, who looked absolutely debauched - but, most importantly, at _peace_ \- “My mouth will taste terrible”, Luccino whispered poignantly, cleaning the white remnants of their actions from his mouth using the back of his hand.

“Have I ever cared?” Otávio interrupted him, laughing bewildered. Luccino’s lips parted, a sound of understanding filling the space between them “Not that I would ever, ever share the wonders of our ‘adventures’ with anyone, but I am positive no one would ever believe me if I were to tell how much of a vixen you have proven yourself to be.”

Otávio almost wanted to say “ _And whose fault is that?”_ , but he knew that in truth their sex life had been a journey of mutual discoveries; from how mutual handjobs definitely should not be performed over silk sheets, to how olive oil is not really feasible as lube.

Otávio grinned, his face lighting up so stunningly that Luccino felt as if he had forgotten how to breathe. And he didn’t have time to fill his lungs at all, not when Otávio cupped his head, bringing their mouths together in a soft, small kiss.

“I love you so much,” Luccino said, resting his hands on Otávio’s sides.

For a few seconds, Otávio lost track of time, his attention solely on his lover’s features, the way the skin around his eyes wound wrinkle ever so slightly when he smiled. He felt love. Nothing but love.

“I love you, too. I love you more than anything”.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or so, they headed out to the dirt covered road that lead to Mariana and Brandão's estate, all while Otávio carefully explained the inner machinations of Randolfo's ploy to take Lídia to São Paulo for their honeymoon. 

 

Luccino smiled at him, kind and open. He had to physically restrain himself from taking Otávio's hands between his; the road was empty at that time of the morning, but the pair couldn't risk bumping into the many lonely horse-riders that would make their way towards the Valley.

 

Soon enough, they found themselves helping Mariana set the table, carefully wrapping the cutlery with silk pieces of cloth. Otávio halted in his actions to motion for Luccino to come closer with a raised eyebrow. When he did, Otávio lightly tugged Luccino by the shirt until he stood next to the table, and then proceeded to fill his arms with a few bottles of wine. "You have fun uncorking these- I'll go and help Mariana wrap up that cooking," Otávio said, laughing quietly.

 

Luccino muttered half-hearted words of protest as his lover made his way back to the kitchen. The Italian was engrossed in his work, until the ever recognizable, heavy footsteps of a certain Colonel made him dart his gaze upwards.

 

"So, how have you been finding the new… living arrangement with Major Otávio, Luccino?" Colonel Brandão said, warm and open as he always presented himself to be. "Mariana has told me the landladies are quite pleased with taking you two in".

 

Luccino made a small sound of contempt. "Yes, Mrs. Helena has been very welcoming of us. She made everything easier."

 

"I'm glad to know," Brandão replied, a genuine smile forming on his lips. He spinned the wine in his glass for a short moment, before directing his gaze to the kitchen door. "So, if I may ask... how has he been treating you?"

 

The mechanic paused for a second, the look he sent Brandão's way slightly exasperated "You mean-"

 

"Major Otávio, Luccino. Your…  _ friendship _ has done wonders to him. It is only obvious I ask you if it's mutual." 

 

The words lingered in the air for a few moments, the connotation of them ringing in Luccino's ears. Both Mariana and Brandão were very much aware of his involvement with Otávio. Lord, they were the ones who jump started the entire relationship, if he was to be honest with himself.

 

"’Husband,’" Luccino correctly hurriedly, muttering the words under his breath. "He is my husband, now."

 

Brandão's breathing halted for a few seconds, gazing back at Luccino in muted shock. "I see. I..." laughter suddenly filled the air, making the mechanic lift his eyebrows, "Lord, took you two long enough! If I may ask," the Colonel lowered his voice ever so slightly, "which of you…proposed?"

 

"Otávio did, right after the masquerade. With his mother's ring."

 

"My goodness. I am very glad for you, Luccino. Very glad. Know that you can count on me for your….  _ relationship blues.  _ After all, God knows how much you helped me and Mariana sort ourselves out."

 

"Colonel, I-"

 

"From man to man, Luccino. You can count on me". Brandão finished with a wink, taking a sip from his glass. He made his way back to the living room, quickly spotting Mariana by the table. The mechanic was left confused for a few seconds, until he felt Otávio's hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Lunch is ready, love."

\---------------------------------

 

"Ah, today has been so pleasant," said Otávio as he swiftly locked the door to his (theirs?) apartment. "I could eat Mariana's pies forever."

 

Luccino draped the major's jacket to the chair, removed his shoes and slumped himself on the couch right next to Otávio. "I don't think I'm eating ever again."

 

"Yeah, right; sure."

 

"Ugh, you're right. How could I ever say such thing when you're right here next to me?"

 

Otávio's laughter echoed in the room, his eyes crinkling. "Oh my god, why do I put up with you!?" 

 

Luccino readjusted the major on the couch so that he lay on his lap. "Because you married me?"

 

"Damn right I did." Otávio cradled Luccino's face in his hands, kissing his lips softly   


 

Luccino smiled accordingly at the flattery, getting lost in his husband's eyes. Sometimes he would lose himself in thought, wondering how he got so lucky. The road to their shared lives had been bumpy and uncertain, and more often than not, the mechanic would muse about whether or not he would be lucky enough to get to call the Major his; he was willing to do anything to fight for their love.

 

And he was more than glad that the feeling was mutual.

 

"I called you husband today. To the Colonel, I mean."

 

"You did?"

 

"Yes. He was very happy for us, even praised your courage," Luccino said with a smile, which quickly faded, because he had to know something "You're ok with it, right?"

 

Otávio bowed his head down in ways of replying. He sighed deeply and slipped off Luccino's lap and gave the mechanic's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Of course it's fine by me. It's the highest compliment you could give me."

 

Luccino's eyebrows frowned slightly "Then why the sigh, love?"

 

"It's just that… I sometimes wish calling each other husbands wasn't such a big deal. I wish I could boast about it, refer to you as mine to everyone. Show them what they're missing out on because you belong to me. I love the thrill I get from just thinking about you calling me your husband in front of someone else, but I wish the thrill didn't exist in the first place"

 

The mechanic reached out for Otávio’s hands, holding them against his thighs. It was the only thing that Luccino worried could bring a strain to their relationship - the constant need to hide themselves. He had felt right from the start, their need to touch one another, to lean a little bit closer, to hug for longer. They were both possessive to their own degrees - Both had the almost primal urge to make very clear that they belonged to one another. 

 

Yet, they couldn't. 

 

“I understand what you mean. I'm so sorry things are this way.”

 

Otávio allowed himself a grim smile. “Maybe one day our love won't spark hate. I wish I knew what it felt like to parade around the Valley with a loving partner.”

 

Luccino recoiled slightly at that, the gears in his brain working slowly. He hesitated for a short moment, before finally popping the question "Otávio, have you ever been in love?" 

 

The major stared back at his husband, deadpan. A look of complete and utter disbelief in his face.

 

Luccino sighed and rolled his eyes, slapping Otávio's hands slightly "Ok, fine, with someone else other than me?" - In reality, his question had been rhetoric first and foremost, but there was something very pleasant about hearing his husband confess.

 

Even if they did start every single day with a peck on the lips and a 'I love you' before breakfast.

 

"Not really, no. Before you I.. had kind of given up on the concept. Especially after Lídia."

 

Luccino let out a cough at that, trying, and failing, to disguise his curiosity. "So you and Lídia never, you know-"

 

"Oh my god. No. God. Luccino. What the heck."

 

"I don't know! It's just that I never asked-"

 

"I was always running from Lídia like a madman! It was because of her that I started visiting your workshop at every given opportunity!”

 

The mechanic stared blankly at the ceiling, the weight of his words making him second guess what he was about to say. “What I mean is, have you ever been in love with another man?”

 

Otávio paused at that, furrowing his brows slightly. He was trying to piece together whether or not the question was coming from a place of inherent jealousy, or just plain curiosity. “No, I... I had a few crushes here or there. But never felt love, until very recently. I never believed that I would find someone like me, like...us.”

 

“Me neither. It always felt so impossible. I remember talking to Mariana about it, I had resigned myself to a life of being lonely with my flat tires”

 

“Mariana? That's new, so you went to her for relationship advice, I'll file this for future reference”

 

“I was confused! I had just kissed her, when she presented as he, and it made my brain go haywire. It felt right for the first time, but it also filled me with dread because then I knew I would never get the chance to experience love. ‘Two men? Never gonna happen.’”

 

The Major kissed Luccino softly on the lips. Otávio told himself it was a way of casually reminding his husband that he was loved, that he had someone. But truth is, the mention of Luccino pecking someone else's lips flared up his possessiveness, even if just a little. 

 

“So it was then that you knew? With Mário, I mean--”

 

“Yes, I suppose so. Before all that I never felt anything towards anyone. Well, my eyes would linger a little bit at other men eventually, but I believed it was just aesthetic curiosity. And ladies always felt boring. I guess I never put two and two together.”

 

Otávio let out a resounding laughter. “I can't believe the same man who chased me up and down didn't put two and two together.”

 

Luccino pushed the Major jokingly. “Hey, It was a lot to take in! But now.. since we are, you know, on the topic, how did you know?”

 

“Well, on our first fencing lesson you looked as if you wanted to eat me with your eyes-”

 

“You know I'm talking about you here, don't be coy.”

 

Otávio melted even further into Luccino's embrace, his head now resting against the mechanic's chest. “I don't know. I guess I always knew, I just didn't want to accept it, but when I did accept it I became obsessed with the idea that others would find out. Hence the entire Lídia situation.”

 

Luccino was now running his hands through his hair. “Lídia was your way of proving to your colleagues at the barracks that you were a womanizer like them.”

 

Otávio nodded shortly “Not much of a womanizer, but more like someone who, hey, liked women too! I can settle down with a nice, enthusiastic wife and have a family. I'm normal, look at me! That, until I realized that would actually  _ be  _ my life.” 

 

“I felt terrible for you. Even if I didn't understand why you wouldn't call out the wedding...”

 

“I knew you understood, even if you didn't know the whole story.”

 

“Did anyone else know back then? That you fancied men?”

 

Otávio winced slightly. It was the truth, and a truth that he know wholeheartedly embraced, but it was still new to hear it being said out loud. “No, no one knew. I told the Colonel after seeing him kiss Mário. Lord, I freaked him out-”

 

“You told him!?”

 

“I was excited, okay! For the first time in ages I thought I had met someone like me. I wasn't about to talk to him about depravity and the like, I just wanted him to know that he wasn't alone anymore.”

 

Luccino sighed deeply, stroking Otávio’s face softly. “You needed someone. And he was there for you, even if not the way you believed.”

 

“My love, I adore you, but you're sounding like the barracks’ assigned medic.” 

 

“In case you haven't realized, it sounds like you've been bottling up all of this for a very long time.”

 

Otávio paused at that, biting on his lips. Luccino was, as usual, right. The Major never had the chance to open up with someone else about, well, life. Not before Luccino at least. 

 

"You're right, of course you're right. It's still difficult to talk about it."

 

"About what?"

 

"You know exactly what."

 

"Luccino-"

 

"Come on, say it out loud."

 

"This sounds like a line from that vampire folk tale I got Mariana for her birthday-"

 

"Otávio. You need to own it."

 

The Major rolled his eyes, an annoyance beginning to simmer. "Own what up? You know what I am - what, we, are - I don't need to make clear something that is already pretty obvious"

 

"But you can't say it because you're embarrassed."

 

Sliding to his knees on top of Luccino so as to stand over his lap, Otávio cradled the mechanic's face in between his hands. He gazed at his husband softly before ducking down for a long kiss. "I love men. And inside the sanctity of our apartment's walls, don't you think for a second that I would ever hold myself back from saying how much I care about you."

 

Luccino didn't reply. There was no need to. 

 

The mechanic's hand brushed past Otávios jaw, clasping around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Luccino was firm and steady, kissing his husband with bold confidence. Each brush of his lips and tongue seemed carefully planned to spark Otávio's lust. It was almost unfair.

 

With both of them needy and impatient, the mechanic started attacking the buttons of the major's pajama pants, breaking the kiss to curse in frustration at how small they were.

 

Grinning softly at him, Otávio took Luccino's hand in his, stopping the mechanic's motions. "No, you did me earlier. Let me spoil you."

 

He slid down to his knees, already feeling the tension of the conversation bleed away. He loved this. He didn't need the guiding hand in his hair low, sultry murmurs of  _ "Yes, yes, go on"  _ to move his hands downwards, mouthing Luccino through his pants.

 

Otávio's hands were shaking with anticipation. But even if he did feel his cheeks heating up from how eager he was, he couldn't afford to feel embarrassed. Not when the wet patch on his husband's pants showed that he was not the only one anticipating what was about to happen.

 

He tugged the mechanic's underwear downwards, taking Luccino's cock out, his mouth watering at how thick he was. He stroked the member shortly, before making room for his mouth.

 

He loved it- the heavy and overwhelming weight of Luccino's cock in his mouth, feeling it thicken and harden even further until his lips were stretched... 

 

"Otávio" the mechanic rasped, holding his lover with a hand on the back of his head

 

Otávio steadied himself before sliding his lips over the head of Luccino's cock, sliding down until he was buried to the hilt. For a few seconds Otávio held him in his mouth like that, just enjoying the feeling of Luccino's cock slowly filling on his tongue, getting off on thinking that  _ he was sucking another man off, sucking his husband off-- _

 

"O-Otávio please, I-"

 

Otávio looked up at him, making sure he was watching before pulling back slowly, lips tight and wet, allowing himself a filthy moan. He dipped back in, rubbing his lips against the loose fold of skin before slipping the tip of his tongue inside, relishing the salty taste of precum.

 

Luccino looked utterly debauched, shirt undone and clinging to his skin due to the sweat. He was looking down, straight into Otávio's eyes, his gaze refusing to falter. His breathing was heavy when Otávio chose to close his lips over the head, sucking briefly before sliding his lips down slowly until he met his hand halfway down. Luccino's cock was big, large enough to cause discomfort, but Otávio liked it like that: wet, messy, and slick enough to let himself moan at how dirty he was being.

 

Luccino yelped, his breathing becoming shorter and shorter. His thighs were already quivering, and his cock twitched at the obscene slurping sounds Otávio insisted to make. He moved his hips ever so slightly, testing if his husband would complain at the sudden movement, but the major opened up further greedily. He wanted it, was gagging for it, to have his mouth stretched and stuffed full of cock until it was too much and not enough.

 

Otávio felt his throat flutter when Luccino pressed forward, slowly and steadily moving his cock inside his mouth, his own dick impossibly hard at the knowledge that he was doing that,  _ he was the one turning Luccino on that much. _

 

Luccino kept moaning, louder and louder. "Yes, take me, oh my god, yes," his eyes half shut and focused on his cock sliding between Otávio's lips, pushing himself deep with graceless thrusts of his hips, lost in his need to cum. 

 

His movements started turning erratic, turning the Major on impossibly further. They were moaning together, Otávio focused on nothing but how hot he felt being taken by his lover. 

 

He loosed up his husband's hands from his hair, leaning back until Luccino's cock was off his mouth, but not before taking the member in his hands and stroking it increasingly faster. He sucked tiny kisses along the thick vein on the underside. "Luccino, I want you to do something," he whispered, his voice coarse and quivering.

 

The mechanic was lost at the point of no return, willing to do anything to cum. "Yes, yes, what you need, tell me--"

 

Otávio pumped the mechanic's cock faster, licking the shaft with broad strokes of his tongue, grunting at the thought of how needy he felt, of how dirty his wish was. He didn't move his mouth back to continue sucking, and only blankly stared at Luccino, still stroking his cock.

 

The mechanic didn't even need to hear it.

 

"Oh god, please, please do it--" 

 

Luccino sucked in a sharp breath, the realization of what was about to happen pushing him closer to the edge as Otávio finished fisting his cock fast and hard. 

 

" _ Do it, _ " Otávio said, his voice rumbling in the deepest register he had.

 

Luccino shouted as the orgasm ripped through him, deep and strong. He looked down as he pulsed come onto Otávio's face, his lips and cheekbones. Possessive triumph surged in him, pushing his orgasm further, enticing another jolt of cum that landed straight across Otávio's cheeks. The mechanic's neck arched and he groaned, as he was treated to the sight of Otávio's lips, decorated with his cum, parting in a long moan as the major's oral fixation flared up. "Otávio," Luccino breathed, touching the streaks on the Major's neck, "Otávio, my God-"

 

The mechanic yanked him down into a kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth, tasting his own cum. He bent low and kissed the nape of his lover's neck, feeling a shiver running over his body. Luccino was slow, lazy in the wake of his afterglow, but he couldn't let Otávio wrap things up himself. 

 

"Tell me what you need," Luccino breathed into his husband's mouth, eager to please. The Major drew his thumb down the mechanic's jaw, brushing it across his mouth, "You know what I want, but I'm not exactly in the mood to wait..."

 

Luccino took a moment to admire his lover's arms and shoulders beneath the dress shirt, the thin layer of sweat making the fabric cling to the man's defined torso. 

 

Maybe it wouldn't take too long after all

 

He pressed a fraction closer to move their bodies together tightly. "Spread your legs," he said, glad that his voice was still somehow steady.

 

Otávio obeyed, removing his pants and bending his knees up. He was making himself vulnerable for Luccino -  _ only for Luccino. _ No one had ever, or would ever, see that side of him. The side that was willing and open, ready to submit himself to the one he held most dear.

 

Heart pounding with how much that meant, Otávio watched his husband reach out for a bottle of vaseline under the couch. 

 

Not taking his eyes off of Otávio, Luccino slicked his fingers and reached down, running his fingers down the inside of the man's thighs until he reached the crease of his ass. He hooked two of them inside, slow and steady, and the major moaned deeply, his arousal already painfully hard. 

 

The second finger had Otávio shaking, and by the third he seemed to no longer be contempt with groans- and he was, delightfully, short of yelling. 

 

"Are you good?" The mechanic asked, looking down to see that he was already quite hard himself. His cock was throbbing painfully, but he took his time turning his fingers slowly, crooking them gently every so often to hit the major's prostrate and interrupt the flow of his moans with a shout.

 

"Luccino, I swear to God--"

 

The mechanic withdrew his fingers all at once and lined up the head of his cock with a groan of relief. Much to Otávio's disappointment, however, he didn't move forward, instead rubbing against him over and over so the head slit sweetly against him but never quite thrusted inside.

 

After a few seconds however, he started pushing in slowly so as not to hurt, going and going until he was all the way in. 

 

Otávio gave a content groan as Luccino started thrusting, gripping his hips for leverage. Looking at his husband with dark, heavy-lidded eyes, the major was lost in a trance, fully getting off on the fact that he was being fucked not only by another man, but by the person he loved the most. 

 

Everything narrowed to the feeling of Luccino's thick cock dragging inside him, and all the places where their skin met.

 

"You feel so good," Luccino muttered, pressing a finger to Otávio's entrance and feeling his cock slide in and out. The Major rolled his hips in time with his husband's thrusts, arching his back whenever his prostate was hit. 

 

"I've wanted to do this on the couch ever since we put it in here," the mechanic confessed, his voice a low rumble, "my mind kept going back to our first time on my workshop's table… Just wanted to do it with you whenever you laid down here with your shirt off--"

 

Otávio was gone, too far gone, but he filed that piece of information for later. His response was cut into a moan as Luccino changed the angle of his hips  _ "Oh yes, right there-" _

 

Luccino hoisted Otávio's legs up around his waist a bit higher and got down to his forearms, leaving a wet kiss to the underside of the major's jaw.

 

"Come for me," he murmured. The sound of his husband's deep register combined with the overwhelming feeling of being filled finally tipping Otávio over the edge, working him through until he felt completely undone.

 

Luccino groaned at the feeling of Otávio closing up around him, still twitching through the aftershocks. He thrusted inside a couple more times before finally letting out a sharp exhale, body going still as he cummed inside.

 

He stayed inside for a few moments afterwards, giving shallow little thrusts until he softened, basking in the feeling of his own cum dripping from the major's hole. 

 

Luccino eventually pulled out and rolled over onto his back and snuggled further into Otávio's chest. 

 

The Major just laid there, his chest still heaving. 

 

He always took longer to recover.  

 

Luccino held out a hand. "Want me to carry you to bed?"

 

The Major finally cracked his eyes open, his breathing still heavy. "I think I’ll lay here for a couple of minutes," he smiled softly, drunk and dizzy.

 

"Alright."

 

There was always a thrill of realisation that they  _ could do it _ , that they were together for life. Looking down at Otávio's peaceful expression, the Major finally at ease with himself, was something that Luccino would never share with anyone. They stayed like that for a while, silent and enjoying the other's company, unaware of the time passing by, until Otávio finally broke the silence.

 

"Did Mariana put something in that cake? Because I don't think we've ever done it twice in the same evening-" 

 

**"** We’re getting better, my love **.** Soon enough you won't even need to attend barracks training sessions."

 

"You know, sometimes I do hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyhow, i like to think about them being domestic this is all eh isto


End file.
